wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wierna rzeka/Rozdział XVII
Przekonywanie Józefa Odrowąża o konieczności wyjazdu dokonało się na innej zasadzie. Księżna nie przeczyła młodzieńcowi, kiedy się zrywał i zabierał do partii — a w miarę postępów wyzdrowienia i przybytku sił niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej. Prosiła go tylko o jedno, żeby się zupełnie wyleczył i zdrowy poszedł na nowe trudy. Ażeby się zaś w zupełności wyleczyć, wyspać z tylu chorób na dobre i odpaść po wychudnięciu, trzeba było kilkunastu nocy spokojnych i kilkunastu niezakłóconych dni. Gdzież to było znaleźć jak nie za granicą? Matka wymogła na synu, że właśnie dla jak najszybszego dostania się do partii pojedzie z nią najprzód do Krakowa i, zaopatrzony na nowo w odzież, broń i rynsztunek wojenny, z nową jakowąś partią, pod nowym dowódcą, o której to formacji podobno słyszała — a nade wszystko z nowymi siłami ciała i duszy — ruszy w pole. Młody przystał. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje jego dawny oddział. Gdzie go szukać? Od kogo powziąć języka? Gdzie się zaopatrzyć w jaką taką broń? W Krakowie rozpatrzy się w sytuacji, dowie o postępach ruchu, rzuci przecie okiem na jakąś mapę, wybierze nowy oddział, ujrzy nowe oblicza i nową odetchnie nadzieją. Zachodził w głowę, kto też tworzy nową partię, o której matka wspominała. Jakże tęsknił do wodza, do nieubłaganego, żelaznego stratega, który uderzy nogą w krwawą ziemię i obudzi legiony! Pragnienie walki w młodym księciu było tak głębokie i potężne, jak potężnymi były cierpienia, przez które przeszedł. Zimnymi oczami wpatrywał się w przestrzeń i widział w niej wojnę scytyjskąWojna scytyjska — tu: wojna nieubłagana, bezwzględna (Scytowie — ludy koczownicze, zamieszkujące północne wybrzeże Morza Czarnego — w VII w. p.n.e. dokonali okrutnego najazdu na Azję Mniejszą)., nieznaną światu walkę na śmierć, która się z polskiej wywinęła nędzy. Zagasły w nim wszystkie wspomnienia i została jedna tylko żądza: stanąć w szeregu, słuchać rozkazu. Te uczucia, a nadto obawa rewizji, podniecenie i lęk pani Odrowążowej, ażeby nie wpaść teraz w ręce władzy, sprawiły, że zgodził się wyjechać niezwłocznie. Salomea go nie wstrzymywała. Przeciwnie — zachęcała. Cichy uśmiech błąkał się około jej zaciśniętych ust, gdy go zachęcała do tego wyjazdu... do partii... Mówili ze sobą o mądrym, przebiegłym, twardym i nieustraszonym wodzu, który przecie jest gdzieś na tej ziemi. Napoleon z duszą Machnickiego. Mówili o wielkiej bitwie, która zgładzi i zniweczy niewolę, wszystko bolesne odkupi, nagrodzi rany poległych i bohaterską ich śmierć. Cóż znaczy dostać kulą w łeb, jeżeli to się stanie — i dlatego aby się stało? Czyliż nie będzie to szczęście najwyższe: skonać na placu odrodzenia z tej hańby? Opowiadał o pewnym pomniku w Paryżu, na którym wyobrażony jest żołnierz umierający, który ostatnim uściskiem objął lufę armaty i na niej kona. Mówił jej o niepojętym ogniu, który jego duszę na widok tego spiżowego żołnierza zawsze przenikał. Była to radość. Teraz taka właśnie doskonała radość w nim jest, gdy ma iść znowu. Oczy panny Salomei z płomiennie czarnych stały się matowe i szare, gdy na niego w osłupieniu patrzyła. Księżna nie zostawiała teraz obojga sam na sam. Stała się czujna i niezwyciężona w swym postanowieniu. W kole tych trzech osób miała się dokonać gra szczególna na wytężonych strunach uczuć. Młody książę szedł w nieświadomości do swego rzekomego czynu i dla tego czynu poświęcał miłość, wdeptywał ją bez litości w ziemię. Bezlitość jego była tak wielka, jak bezlitosnym jest los Polski. Z zaciśniętymi zębami, z uśmiechem połyskliwym na ustach patrzał na Salomeę. Śpiewał o zachodzie słońca Pupinetti. Książę skinął ręką ku Mii wskazując ptaszka. Było wszystko w tym jednym skinieniu. I ona je dobrze zrozumiała. Przywtórzyła skinieniu ruchem głowy. Ale w tej samej chwili pomyślała, że trzeba będzie otworzyć klatkę i wypuścić ptaka na wolność — bo jakże będzie znosić jego śpiew, gdy zostanie tutaj sama? Niech leci w słoneczne kraje, tam, gdzie będzie jej kochanek! Krzątała się pilnie, składając rzeczy pani Odrowążowej w mocną, skórzaną walizę. Zajęta była jakimś urwanym uchem tej walizy, drobiazgami, bielizną, zapasami przygotowanymi przez Szczepana na drogę. Wszystko stało się nagle. Za chwilę mógł się dać słyszeć tętent najścia wojsk albo turkot zajeżdżającej karety, która niezwłocznie zabierze... Zabierze na wieki. Pozory były, że tylko na pewien czas... Lecz ona przecie wie dobrze, iż to na wieki. On sam zapomni w dalekich krajach. Książę pan... Tylko jeszcze Bóg mógłby wszystko wywrócić, złamać straszną wolę, potargać zamysły. On tylko jeden mógłby zesłać pomoc niewiadomą, wszechmocne zdarzenie swoje — czyjąś śmierć... Wyjazd miał się odbyć w nocy, żeby jak największą część drogi — pierwszy etap do majątku przyjaciół księżnej, leżącego nad granicą — odbyć lasami i nie za dnia. Noc powiększała straszliwy niepokój serca. To zacichało na jakiejś błahostce pociechy, na złudce nikłego olśnienia pozorem spokoju. Wielki ciężar na włosku... Jakaś nadzieja bezmyślnego: co mi tam! — rozszerzyła się aż do granicy cynizmu. Już-już było sercu lepiej. I oto niepostrzeżenie wszystko waliło się w straszliwą, śmiertelną ciemnicę. Włosy wstawały na głowie, dym dzikiego opętania kłębami buchał w uczucia i w językach ognia palił się oszalały rozum. Cóż to się dzieje! Za chwilę będzie pustka w tym miejscu! Ten przerażający dom... Dominik przejdzie opuszczonymi pokojami, stanie nad pustym łożem, rozkoszy, przechyli głowę tam-nazad, wsłucha się w śpiew żółtego ptaszka — i zachichoce niedosłyszalnym śmiechem. Jakże tu oddychać? Jak żyć? Co począć? Podnosiła oczy na tego młodego człowieka, który jej życie zabrał i sam stał się jej życiem. Wyznawała mu oczami całą, bezdenną prawdę. Nie powiedzą mu usta — nie! — nie powiedzą! Lecz oczy nie mają nad duszą władzy. Zapłakał — on, szlachetny i silny, co się nie lękał śmierci i nieraz prosił o nią — co teraz znowu szedł ku niej śmiało, pewny, że ku niej idzie... Zawrzało serce od uwielbienia. Kupiły je na nowo te męskie łzy. Nie zdradzi się przed tobą i nie zdradzi ciebie serce kochanki, polski rycerzu! Będzie milczało, cokolwiek się stanie, aż do ostatniego momentu! Stojąc z dala, przyciskała do oczu i ust jego włosy, usta i ręce — oddawała mu oczyma swe ciało, swą nagość i dumę, honor swój i życie, aż do ostatniego momentu! Józef Odrowąż, ubrany już w podróżny kostium wykwintnego pana, nie mogąc jeszcze po chorobie chodzić, słaniał się z łóżka na sofkę, z sofki na fotel. Jakże był inny! Ubranie przywiezione specjalnie z miasta zmieniło go zupełnie. Tenże to jest, którego z krwawych ran obmyła? Jak niewidziany i niesłychany, żałosny ptak zjawił się przed oczyma. Ciemna szrama przeorująca pod okiem policzek nadawała mu wyraz wzniosły, półboski. Włosy ostrzyżone przy samej skórze czyniły jeszcze młodszym tego rekruta. Oczy mu goreją. Usta zacięte. Uśmiech... Przesiadł się na fotel — zatonął w nim. Ręce oparte na poręczach, głowa w tył odwalona. Nie podnosząc tej ciężkiej głowy, wpatrzony z odległości w matkę i pannę Salomeę, zanucił cicho, z niezłomnym entuzjazmem: :Precz z tytułami — książę i pan :Zetrzyjmy ślad haniebnych lat!..."Precz z tytułami — książę i pan"— wiersz Ludwika Mierosławskiego, pt. "Do broni, ludy!," śpiewany jako pieśń rewolucyjna w okresie powstania styczniowego. Pani Odrowążowa przypatrywała mu się także z dobrotliwym i łagodnym uśmiechem. Przez chwilę. Wnet poczęła zabiegać w odwójnasób około swych i jego rzeczy, nie opuszczając już ani na moment tego pokoju, gdzie był jej syn i Salomea. Ci obydwoje byli teraz okryci szatą spokoju, uciszeni w sobie. Lecz w pewnej chwili pannie Brynickiej coś się przypomniało. Przez zewnętrzne zdrętwienie jak przez skorupę przerżnął się, przebił i wydarł zdrój wewnętrzny. Poruszyła się niespokojnie. Coś chciała wykonać, coś zdziałać, coś powiedzieć... Dusiła się. Jęła się przeciągać z bolesnym poziewaniem. Ach, nareszcie! Prawda — prawda! Wyszukała w staniku sukni zaszytą kulę. Rozerwała paznokciami zaszycie, wyłuskała zeń ołowianą kulę, która była wypadła z Józefowej rany. Nieznacznie, krótko ucałowała tę bryłę moskiewskiego ołowiu. Podała ją na dłoni pani Odrowążowej. Jąkając się, nie mogąc znaleźć dokładnych słów, przez szczękające zęby grzecznie i spokojnie wykrztusiła: — Ta kula... To ode mnie... Ode mnie... Na pamiątkę!... Pani Odrowążowa wzięła kulę i ważyła ją na pięknej, białej, delikatnej dłoni. Głębokie zadumanie poryło jej mądre czoło. Patrzyła ponurymi od męczarni oczyma w twarz Salomei. Och, jakże dla niej był bolesny mściwy czyn tej dziewczyny! Młody książę tym darowaniem kuli zaniepokoił się bardzo. Coś go tknęło. Coś przed nim zabłysło! Oparł chude ręce na poręczach krzesła, żeby wstać. Patrzał oczami inkwizytora w twarz matki. Matka pokiwała bezwładną głową. Była jak gdyby przestrzelona tą kulą. Ręce jej drżały. Józef chciał porwać się z miejsca i pytać, gdy wtem rozległ się turkot... Wszyscy wybiegli na ganek. Stała przed nim podróżna kareta bez latarń. Oczom Salomei kształt jej i zarys czterech koni ukazał się jak gdyby widzenie rydwanu śmierci. Z jękiem wewnętrznym wsparła się o ścianę. Człowiek przebrany za stangreta wymówił hasło. Z pośpiechem, co tchu, krótko popasając konie, wynoszono i przywiązywano walizę. Po krótkim ze wszystkimi pożegnaniu księżna i jej syn wsiedli do środka. Pojazd oddalił się sprzed ganku wolno, cicho, noga za nogą, żeby nie wywoływać turkotu ani tętentu. Wsiąkł w ciemność nocy. Znikł. Pani Rudecka, znużona i jak zawsze smutna, oddaliła się z ganku co prędzej — rada, że nareszcie wywieziony został niebezpieczny gość. Szczepan, który pomagał walizę ładować, odszedł również. Panna Salomea została na ławce sama. Patrzyła w tę stronę ciemności, która pochłonęła karetę. Kolana jej były ściśnięte. Ręce na nich złożone. W sercu spokój. Wskutek nieprzewidzianego w sferze uczuć zawrotu poczęła z niejaką przyjemnością myśleć o pieniądzach ofiarowanych jej przez księżnę Odrowążową. Myśl o tym była jakby uciskiem na serce, zduszeniem wszelkich wzruszeń. Chwila, o której sama myśl przerażeniem ściskała duszę, chwila odjazdu, przeszła, minęła bez żadnego prawie uczucia. Salomea dotykała lękliwie myślami wszystkiego: pustki pokoju, klatki kanarka, trwogi wobec Dominika — i ze zdumieniem spostrzegała, że wszystko stało się niebolesne, a wszelkie czucie stępiało. Ohydną ulgę przynosiła myśl, że tyle jest pieniędzy... Gdyby żył ojciec, jakżeby się, zapewne, ucieszył! Bo przecie uczciwie zdobyte, za rzetelną usługę... Nie byłby już tym ubogim rządcą w jednym zawsze kubraku i długich butach, co nie dosypia i nie dojada, tłucze się świątek i piątek od folwarku do folwarku na siodle, wiecznie w swarach, twardych kłopotach, zawsze w skwar albo niepogodę na powietrzu, wśród udręki i baczności o cudze zyski... Któż to wie, czy za tyle pieniędzy nie można by było wziąć dzierżawy w innej stronie — niewielkiego folwarku, gdzie na własnym spokojne zakwitłoby gospodarstwo; — miałoby się inwentarz, sprzężaj, parę lepszych koni do wyjazdu, bryczkę resorową do kościoła, ubranie godowe. Chłopi mówiliby, jak się patrzy: "wielmożny panie..." Myśl błąkała się po tym jakowymś nieznanym miejscu. Lecz że musiała wrócić z kraju bezcelowych śnień do grubej rzeczywistości, więc się powlokła na daleki grób. Och — pójść tam na klęczkach, wyszukać mogiłę, przypaść do niej piersią, objąć rękoma! Powiedzieć tej garstce piasku, co się stało, wyznać jej swój grzech podły, okropny, haniebny! Wytłumaczyć upadek swój i odsłonić winę! Trzeba wznieść za te złote pieniądze żelazny krzyż na grobie... Położyć napis... Zadumała się nad tym, jak też trafić do tego miejsca. Przypomniała sobie o liście ostatnim, pisanym ołowianą kulą. Wysunął się szczegół, że jest tam nazwisko wieśniaka, u którego ojciec leżał przed śmiercią. Dostawszy z kieszeni ów list, trzymała go w ręku. Ciemność nocy nie pozwalała czytać ostatnich ojca wyrazów. Ręce opadły. Lecz oto Boża dłoń poczęła z ziemi usuwać grubą nocną zasłonę. Wyłoniły się z oćmy zarysy olch nad wodą, pochyłych w różne strony koron na wyniosłych pniach — kształtów dziwnych, niespodzianych jak formy uczuwania w cierpieniu. Te postaci zarysowujące się na niebie przytuliły pomiędzy sobą wzrok. Na chwilę — bo wnet wydarł się spomiędzy nich... Daleko, szary brzask oddzielił ziemię od nieba. Miękkie mgły śniadą smugą zamajaczały nad rozdałem rzecznym. Ptaki ozwały się w tej mgle tak harmonijnie, jakby to jej obraz ukazujący się z mroku tymi głosami dał znać o sobie, wyraził barwę i postać swoją. Łagodny, zwilgły w nizinach wiatr ruszył senne gałęzie. Blisko, na rabatach ogrodu, zajaśniały białe kolory. Ta barwa utopiła w sercu żądło wspomnienia — i sama stała w oczach jak uwidoczniony, nagi ból. Lecz mężne oczy pokonały ją. Musiała wessać w siebie zemstę i stać się tylko sobą. Przeszło... Ciężka senność ogarniała ciało i duszę. Teraz nareszcie można będzie wyspać się po tylu niewczasach we własnym łóżku, które przez tak długą porę obcy zajmował człowiek. — Nie będzie już serce drżało od stuknięcia w szybę. — Niechże przychodzą i patrzą, niech szukają i węszą. — Nie będzie już trudów szalonych, bieganiny bez końca i niezmiernej, bezsennej troski. — Nie ma już kogo pilnować. — Będzie spokój, cisza, porządek. — Spać! Salomea wstała z miejsca, żeby wykonać zamiar i iść do siebie. Lecz zamiast tego, po krótkim wahaniu, ruszyła przejść się ponad rzeką. Rachowała na to, że zanim zdąży zejść ku wodzie, rozwidni się i będzie można w liście ojca przeczytać nazwę wsi i miano wieśniaka, w którego chacie umarł. Szła wolno drogą w dół, po miękkim piasku, który nocne rosy znacznie zwilżyły okrywając go z wierzchu ciemnym osadem. Później wtargnęła na mokrą trawę i, sama nie wiedząc czemu, szła ku rzece. Przez chwilę zatrzymała się i pobyła w altanie obrośniętej pachnącym winem. Myśli jej były ciche i umiarkowane, zabiegające około sprawy, co sobie teraz za pieniądze kupić, jakie sprawić rzeczy. Wbijała się w dumę, że już nie będzie popychadłem na łasce u dalekich krewnych — sierotą, do której buziaka zabiera się każdy przyjezdny jegomość. Pokręcą się i nakonkurują teraz, zanim z którym mówić zechce... Wolno a niepostrzeżenie wzmagał się brzask. Rozbrzmiewał głośniej śpiew ptaszęcy. Widać już było daleko kwieciste, niekoszone łąki, matem rosy spojone. Krople jej wisiały na płatkach i szypułkach, szare jak kulki żywego srebra. Odległy las stał się siny. Na wielobarwnym niebie czerwonego przybywało blasku. Salomea wyszła z altany i udała się ku rzece, która wezbrała po brzegi od świętojańskiej powodzi. Wody były mętne, gliniastego koloru, krętymi wirami pędzące. Zmulały czerwone i żółte kwiaty, w pałąk gięły nawisłe badyle, garnęły prądem pławiny olszowych zarośli, wikle i wierzby. Mokry czad bił stamtąd i zapach wzmożony niezliczonego ziela. W głębokiej rannej ciszy Salomea usłyszała nagle pogłos. Krótkie dudnienie jak gdyby daleki łoskot bębna. Nasłuchiwała. Kiwnęła głową. To powóz uwożący księżnę panią i jej syna przejeżdżał daleki most na tejże rzece, w łąkach pod lasem. To tupot czterech koni w lejc zaprzężonych i stuk kół karety o okrąglaki mostu. Zadumała się nad tym dźwiękiem. I oto nagle dusza w niej rozdarła się jak postaw sukna, który by ręce biesa we dwie strony targnęły. Rozpacz nieopisana, uczucie ślepe i głuche, dzikie jak żądza w tygrysie, kiedy się rzuca na ofiarę, wypadło z niewiadomej kryjówki ducha. Bezmyślne z szaleństwa ciało pobiegło dokądś brzegiem rzeki, zawrotami jej krętymi, to w prawą, to w lewą stronę. W pewnej chwili, w jakimś miejscu Salomea zatrzymała się. Patrzyła na burzliwą, zmąconą, rudymi baniami wirującą wodę. Rozmyślała — rozmyślała... Coś w niej wzniosło się, wyważyło z jestestwa i dźwignęło żelazne. Roześmiała się głośno. Wydostała z kieszeni sakiewkę księżnej, nabitą złotymi pieniędzmi — odsypała ich część na dłoń i z wysoka, z zamachem cisnęła w pędzącą wodę. Woda plusnęła — na znak. Salomea wysypała z sakiewki drugą i ostatnią część — i wsiała złoto w pędzącą wodę. Woda plusnęła — na znak. Ona jedna zrozumiała męczarnię serca. Ona jedna przywtórzyła mu dźwiękiem zrozumiałym. Załatwiwszy się z tymi pieniędzmi, Salomea odeszła z tego miejsca. Brodziła po wysokich trawach mokrych od rosy. Przypatrywała się kwiatom wybujałym, które zdawały się jakoś litować, a nic poradzić nie mogły. Chciała wyjść na miejsce suche, gdyż trzewiki miała przemoczone. Znalazła się na piaszczystej drodze, która prowadziła ze dworu do najbliższego mostu. Już wstawał dzień i pozwalał widzieć w mokrym piasku wyciśnięte głębokie ślady kół karety i kopyt koni. Zobaczywszy zaś te świeże ślady, białe na piasku ciemnym od rosy, Salomea zatknęła się od ponownego zdumienia. Coś w niej rwało się i rozdzierało... Szła z wolna ku domowi. Lecz na jakowymś drobnym kamyku potknęły się jej stopy. I tak tam padła twarzą w ów mokry piach. Stary Szczepan wstał, jako co dnia, o świcie i szedł po wodę z wiadrami do stoku, co tam pod gruszą bił od wieków. Mruczał do siebie stary kucharz i poskrzypywał wiadrami jako co dnia. Skręcił z drogi na ścieżkę prowadzącą do źródełka, gdzie było bliżej. Aliści — zda mu się rzucić okiem na drogę — leży cosik czarnego. Tknęło go wnet złe czucie, że toto będzie jakaś bieda od polskiej strony. Już się był nawet cofnął, żeby ta przecie kto inny spotkał... Ale z samej ciekawości podszedł ostrożnie. Gdy się zaś dobrze zbliżył, cisnął wiadra na ziemię — i do niej co duchu w gnatach. Podjął ostrożnie z ziemi grubymi rękami bezsilne ciało — zachylił zwisłą głowinę sobie na ramię i niósł do domu z wolna, pojękując: — Cóż ci też to, chudziąteczko — cóż ci to? Oj, wiedział stary, oj, wiedział... Dogodziły ci, widać — trafiły cię, oj, celnie — da postrzeliły celnie!.. Paryż, 1912 ---- XVII